Memiores From A Sun-Bleached Notebook
by Frostfeather22
Summary: Did you write story after story when you were a child? Well so did I, and I recently just found them all! Here is the 9 year old Frostfeather's version of the Flameclan saga. BEWARE: Read at your own risk. I made no edits. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! So recently I was sifting through a bunch of old things from the closet and I happened to dig up a curious sun-bleached spiral bound notebook. Low and behold, it the same book that I dedicated to warriors when i was in the 3rd grade! This notebook contains the start of Flameclan and all of my warriors that I loved as a kid. I stumbled upon this same notebook about 3 years ago and recreated the story with a vast improvement to grammar and story line. These hand written pages are the loose scaffolding of the 10 chapter piece I worked on during my second year of college. Well, as the years go by, the already barely legible hand writing grows more and more faint, as my old gel pens' ink fades away. So, fanfiction is the place I have decided to forever project my younger self's writing. So please, if you are reading this, be warned. I did not edit ANYTHING. Be prepared for grammatical errors in every other sentence, bland characters, overly dramatic one-liners and frankly... You know what, don't read it. If you want to know the story of Flameclan, go check out my up-to-date, relatively well-written version. If you do read it though, have fun! Let me know what mistake you find the funniest!**

Fireclan

Flame – 1st leader and founded Fireclan – had a flame colored pelt with two front white paws. Was

Cloud – one of the first to join Fireclan – pure white – blue eyes – mates with Flame and had 3 kits eventually

Smoke – the 1st deputy for flameclan – black with small grey flecks – best friends to Flame

Leaf – 1st medicine cat of flameclan – calico she-cat

Hazel – one of the first to join flameclan – honey colored she-cat – sister to Flame

Storm – on of the first warriors – highly respected in flame-clan for his battle skills and loyalty – light grey tom – mentor to Sun

Rock - on of the 1st to join flameclan – dark brown tom – shy around others

Sun – 1st apprentice of flameclan – yellow she-cat - apprenticed to storm – daughter to Hazel

A long time ago, before the clans of wild cats, the forest was a caotic area with many cats slaughtered everyday by other cats. Flame, an energetic young tom grew up in this caotic time. He was forced to live and provide for himself before he was even 6 moons old. He had a sister and had a brother who was killed in a fight. He lived his life through caution and struggles with Hazel, his sister, Smoke, his best friend and Cloud his other best friend.

Flame dodged out of the way as a heavy claw sliced only hairs away from his head. He had been challenged by a very large cat who claimed Flame's newley caught squirrel as his own. Of course a fight soon broke out.

Flame found his opening and jumped into it. He raked both claws down his opponent's side, causing his opponent to colapse to the ground. Flame emidiatly placed his weight on the other cats side, and forced him to stay down.

"A-Are you going to kill me?" the other cat asked, fear in his eyes. Flame considered this for a second. He looked down at the cat and shook his head. "No, im not". He stepped off the beaten cat and raised his head in victory.

The other cat slowly raised himself to his feet. He lowerd his head in respect to Flame. "I am rock, and I admit defeat to you. I thank you for your decision." Rock then took a few steps back "I will remember this moment for the rest of my life." He nodded a farwell and was soon gone.

Flame picked up his squirrel and made his way back to his home. He had a home with his sister and his best friend Smoke. Hazel was expecting kits, and the father had left, to not have to take care of them, so Flame and Smoke had to care for Hazel.

Flame had brought home the squirrel and Hazel was eating. Smoke and Flame were sharing a thrush Smoke had caught.

It was getting dark and the three cats hurried to finish their meals so they could get to sleep. It was dangerous to walk around at night due to all of the wild cats who claimed their territory.

So many fights broke out, groups of cats would just host a battle and many cats would come and fight to the death. One of these murderous fights would be fought on the next full moon, which would only be a few days.

Flame and Smoke were planning to go to the fight and hope to claim territories of their own, but Hazel was against it.

Flame pased back and forth in front of the old badger den that served as a home. He was anxious for Smoke to get back so they could go to the big battle that night.

Flame didn't notice Cloud sneak up behind him. "Hiya Flame") He turned to face the slender white she-cat who was his best friend, along with Smoke. Flame nodded a greating and continued paceing.

Smoke apeared, and practically ran into Flame in excitement. "You ready to go buddy?" he asked as he took his place next to Flame. Before he could respond, Cloud cut in, "What?! Your going to that horrible fight?! No! I wont let you!" she placed herself at the entrence of the den, to block the toms from going.

The battle would begin soon and Smoke and Flame needed to leave soon. They tried to get around Cloud, but didn't want to disrespect her by pushing her. Flame tried going around her again but she batted at his shoulder with her front paws. At that moment, Smoke shot around her. Cloud, distracted by Smoke, lost focus, and Flame was past her soon as well.

Cloud gave a frustrated sigh. She rushed up to Flame "please don't go! You'll get hurt!" he yowled as she buried her face in his fur. Flame licked the top of her head and nudged her away. "Don't be upset Cloud. I'll be fine. I'll have a territory after the fight and you can come share it if that makes you happy." He backed away from her to stand beside Smoke.

Clouds eyes brightened at Flame's words, but they soon became frightened again. She didn't want them to go, but it was obvious nothing would change their minds. As the 2 toms walked away, Cloud lowered her head in defeat and nuzzled close to Hazel to wait out the hours of horrible tension.

Claws flashed; challenging yowls rang through the forest. The great battle dragged on. Soon the ground was wet with spilled blood and lifeless bodies of dead cats littered the ground.

Many cats died that night. The surviviors, exhausted by their wounds, slept where they had fought. Flame and Smoke had bothe been some of the lucky survivors. Like the others, they, two slept.

When they woke they were bathed in moonlight. All around them they saw the spirits of their slain kin, shining like fallen stars. As the spirits spoke, they saw visions of the horrible bloody future, and they knew the fighting had to stop. "Unit or die" said the spirits.

Shadow, River, Wind and Thunder all spoke of their skills and abilities. They all claimed to be the best for the job as leader. Flame then said he would be the best leader because of his wisdom, skills in battle and swiftness.

The five cats fought and argued about who would be the best leader when a cat from silverpelt appeared and claimed all cats equal. They set up the plans for five clans, Shadowclan, Riverclan, Windclan, Thunderclan and Fireclan.

The five leaders were to create clans of cats with the same abilities as themselves and form the 5 clans of warriors.

 **If you made it all the way though without getting a headache from all of the spelling errors, you either must really like reading or you didn't notice all the mistakes! Anyways, let me know if you want to see more of these childhood Frostfeather chapters. I have a notebook full of Flameclan chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The 1st Naming Ceremonie**

It was right after Flame had received his nine lives and had brought cats with the same tallent together. They had picked out the perfect territory and had made the perfect camp for their clan.

Flame stood on the high rock that marked the middle of the Fireclan camp. It was time for him to give the true warrior named to his clanmates. The other cats had already gathered and were ready to except their new names.

Flame addressed his clan "I, Flame, leader of Fire Clan, call opon owr warrior ancestoers to look upon these cats and hear and approve their new names.

"Smoke, you have been my best friend for as long as I know. There is no cat that I trust more than you. I give you your new warrior name; Smokepelt; also, I give you the position as deputy. I hope you honor and respect this duty"

Smokepelt raised his head in pride as the rest of the clan chanted his new name. Flame continued with the ceremonie, "next, is leaf. Leaf, we are new friends but I already trust you with my life and so does the clan. Leaf, your new name shall be Leaffeather. You also shall be medicine cat. Be sure to honor and respect your new role."

Leaffeathe whent to stand next to Smokepelt, across the clearing from the other cats. She ducked her head in a blush as the clan called her name "next is Cloud. Cloud I have know you for a long time as well and I know I can trust you with my life. Cloud, your new warrior name shall be Cloudsong. Wellcome to the new life of a warrior."

Cloudsong whent to stand on the opposite side of the clearing as the rest of the small clan chanted her new warrior name. Flame looked back to the majority of the cats, not yet warrirs. "Come forth Storm, it is your time now." The muscular grey cat did so and sat in front of Flame. "Storm, your battle skills are great and so is your loyalty. You will make your clan proud. For now on, Storm, you shall be known as Stormwatcher. Starclan honors your strength. Now join Cloudsong as a full warrior of Fireclan.''

Stormwatcher tried to hide his excitement, but the other cats could feal it pouring of him in waves as he sat next to Cloudsong. The clan looked up to Flame as he named the next warrior. He beckoned Rock forth with his tail. "Rock, you are a strong and brave cat. Fireclan is honored to have you. Rock, may Starclan light your path as I give you your warrior name. Rock, you shall now be called Rockfoot. Now join Cloudson and Stormwatcher and take your place as a warrior of Fireclan."

Rockfoot joined the others, leaving Hazel and her daughter Sun, alone. Flame beconed Hazel forward. "Hazel, you are a loved friend, sister and mother. I have known you since we were kits and I know you will be a loyal Fireclan warrior. Before you join the others, I must give you your warrior name. Hazel, for know on you shall be known as Hazelheart. Now, take your well earned place next to Fireclan's warriors."

Sun walked to the middle of the clearing as her mother joined the warriors. Flame gazed down at her. "Sun, you are not nearly ready to become a warrior of Fireclan. Sun, you are to become an apprentice. You will learn to become a warrior. You will practice hunting and fighting with your mentor. When both your mentor and I think you have what it takes, you will receive your warrior name. So for now, Sun, you shall be called Sunpaw, and you shall train under Stormwatcher. Storm, wather, I trust for you to teach this young apprentice your skills and techniques. May Starclan light your paths."

Stormwatcher padded forward and touched noses with his apprentice. They then walked back to the group of Warriors and Sunpaw settles herself between Hazelheart and Stormwatcher as Flame continued is announcement. "Now I, flame, call upon Starclan to watch over our clan as I accept the leaders named of Flamestar."

The clan yowled their approval as the group of cats made the final step to becoming a clan.

* * *

 **Gee, I didn't know that Flamestar trusted so many cats with his life! Also, to let you all in on a little secret, I used to spell went wrong for years. Honestly, I still catch myself spelling it 'whent'. When I was in the fifth grade, I specifically remember my teacher, Mrs. Zimmerman yelling at me about my spelling habit. One day, she kept me inside during all recess hours and made me write the word 'went' repetitively until the rest of the class came back from the playground. Well, Mrs. Zimmerman, I would like you to know that your 'teaching' strategy did not work. I still spell it wrong, then correct myself about half way through.**


End file.
